A Very Pasta and Potatoes Christmas
by Tanya Tsuki
Summary: Germany and Veneziano open Christmas presents from "family" and friends together on Christmas morning.


"Germany!"

Germany rolled over in his bed. The shout must have been part of his dream. Veneziano was never up this early. There was no way he—what if it was Veneziano? What if he was in trouble? Germany shot up. Had the shout sounded particularly distressed? Was Germany too late to save him from—

"Germany!" Veneziano shouted again, running into the room and launching himself onto the startled Germany's bed. "You're awake! Good! Let's go open our presents! Come on!"

Germany let out a sigh and fell back into his pillows. That's right. It was Christmas morning. Veneziano was excited, that was all.

"Germany," Veneziano whined, pulling at his arm. "I want to open the presents before Mass. Please?"

"Fine," Germany muttered, climbing out from under the covers.

Not five minutes later, Germany and Veneziano were sitting on the floor next to the Christmas tree, and Veneziano was digging underneath for gifts.

"Here," he said, thrusting a brightly wrapped present at Germany. "It's from Austria!" Veneziano looked at the gift in his hands, wrapped in the same paper as Germany's. "That's weird. Mine is from Austria and Prussia. How nice of them to come up with a joint gift!"

Germany rolled his eyes and carefully began unwrapping his present. Prussia just stuck his name on Austria's gift to claim credit for an idea that wasn't his at all.

"Look, Germany! He gave me sheet music!" Veneziano held up a thin book. "What did you get?"

"Underwear," Germany said dr**y**ly. Indeed, sitting innocently in the wrapping paper were a couple of pairs of underwear. Surely Austria thought they were practical but, as a Christmas present, Germany had to admit he was a little disappointed. Veneziano, oblivious to his disappointment**,** but excited for the gift opening process, handed Germany another gift.

A quick glance at the tag told Germany that it was from Hungary. There was no telling what she could have sent, so Germany carefully opened it, pleased to see that it was a rather innocent looking book; that is, until he saw the title "_How to Please Your Italian Lover_." Sighing, Germany put the book to the side, giving Veneziano a smile when he saw him hold up a dress.

"Isn't the dress Hungary sent me gorgeous?" Veneziano asked, running his fingers over the garment in admiration of the workmanship.

"It's not appro—it's lovely, Italy," Germany told him absently, picking up a card labeled 'Bruder.' Opening it, he found a card from Prussia who promised to make an attempt to do his chores for a month, as well as money to replace a vase that Prussia "may or may not have" broken. Rolling his eyes at his brother's antics, he took his next present from Veneziano.

"These are from France!" Germany looked with alarm down at the cylindrical present in his hands while Veneziano tore into his present. Carefully, Germany pulled open one side of the package. Upon noticing the contents, he hastily re-taped it and casually threw it behind the couch, out of Veneziano's sight. That would be something he'd have to dispose of later. "France returned one of my paintings! Yay!"

Germany smiled weakly and picked up another present, this one from Japan. Cautiously, he opened it, pleasantly surprised to find a picture of him, Japan, and Veneziano standing in front of the Coliseum in Rome. When he turned it around, he saw that Japan had written, "_I heard Einsamkeit when we were last together. I thought this would be an appropriate reminder of our friendship._"

"Aww, Germany, that's such a sweet picture," Veneziano commented, looking over his shoulder. "And, look, Japan sent me a cake! We can have it after dinner later." He held up an odd egg-shaped gift and handed it to Germany. "This is from America to you. What do you think it could be?"

"I don't know," Germany told him honestly, holding the surprisingly light gift in one hand. "What did he give you?"

"A book!" Veneziano held up a book titled _Atmosphere_. "We've been looking for this forever, and he finally found it. I can't wait to read it and find out what everyone is talking about!"

"I'm…pleased for you." Reluctantly, Germany opened the present to find an American football. How like America to send such a gift.

"Aww, England sent me a boring gift," Veneziano whined, throwing another book on the ground. "It's a planner!"

Chuckling, Germany picked up the planner, rifling through it quickly. England had even taken the liberty of writing in all of the meetings, times, and locations for the next year. Germany would have to thank him sometime.

"Germany! Your gift from England is too heavy to move."

Alarmed, Germany looked up from the planner, finding Veneziano huffing after trying to pull a gift out from under the tree. He reached over to help Italy move the gift, smiling when the wrapping ripped, revealing beer. "How thoughtful of him."

Veneziano laughed and let go, grabbing another present instead. "This one is to both of us! From…Ca-na-da." He tore into the packaging, and Germany couldn't help but let out a guffaw of laughter upon seeing the amount of maple syrup.

"I don't think we'll be able to keep the maple syrup, Italy."

"Aw, why not?" Veneziano asked, looking almost heartbroken.

"Something tells me that Prussia won't let us have it for very long," Germany told him, reaching under the tree for a small package. "Here," he said, handing it to Veneziano. "It's from Russia, be careful." A quick scan of the remaining presents told Germany that there was nothing for him from Russia, not that he was particularly upset. It was much worse to be remembered by Russia than it was to be forgotten.

"Sunflower seeds! We can plant them in your garden in the spring! Oh, I'll bet they'll grow tall and pretty!" Veneziano carefully moved the seeds to the side and grabbed another present from under the tree while Germany picked up another card with his name on it.

With nowhere near the enthusiasm that Veneziano was currently displaying over Romano's present of brand new pots, Germany ripped open his card:

_Dear Potato-bastard._

_I still don't like you. I never will. But, for some strange reason, Veneziano likes you and I've never seen him happier than when he comes home after seeing you. So, in the spirit of the holidays, you will find an unlabeled present under the tree. Buon Natale. Don't tell Veneziano._

_Italy Romano_

"Germany! Here's Romano's present to you!" Veneziano proclaimed, handing the shocked Germany a gift.

"How—how do you know it's from him?" Germany asked. The card had said it was unlabeled, after all.

Veneziano laughed and gestured for Germany to open the gift. "He used the same wrapping paper on mine. What is it? What is it?"

The wrapping paper fell away, revealing new baking utensils. Germany stared at the new measuring cups and pans in shock. How had Romano known about his hobby?

"My turn! This is for you, from me!" Veneziano shouted and handed Germany a small present.

Feeling oddly self-conscious with Veneziano's gaze on him, Germany cleared his throat and carefully opened it. There in his hand was a braid made of thread, woven together in what looked to be a combination of the Italian and German flags. "Thank you, Italy…what is it?"

"A friendship bracelet! America gave me the idea. Here," Veneziano grabbed Germany's arm. "I made it by myself, and you're supposed to wear it until it falls off on its own. You make a wish when I tie it and when it falls off, the wish will be granted! But if you take it off on your own, that means you don't want to be friends anymore, and the wish won't come true." He held the braid underneath Germany's wrist. "Do you have a wish?"

Germany nodded, silently making his wish. "Yes, Italy. Go ahead and tie it."

Veneziano beamed and tied the bracelet, secretly pleased that it had been long enough to fit his wrist. "There. Now, when it falls off, your wish will come true! What did you wish for?"

Germany smiled, reaching under the tree for the last gift. "I thought that if one told a wish, it wouldn't come true?" Veneziano pouted, but it disappeared when Germany held out the present. "This is, erm, for you. I, ah, noticed that, um, well, just open it."

Veneziano pulled apart the wrapping paper, holding up a silver chain.

"I, ah, noticed that your old chain broke and—"

"Thank you, Germany!" Veneziano yelled, giving Germany a hug that he awkwardly returned. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Italy."


End file.
